Toonality
'''Toonality '''is a American live-action/animated comedy fantasy adventure film produced by the Warner Bros. Animation. Premise Cartoon Characters from Warner Bros. was warped into a different dimension. They met their creators and fans. But then there is a cartoon hater that wants to end the cartoon characters once in for all. Plot It starts at Los Angeles, California, where Bob and Arthur are reviewing their latest short. They are both drawing the cartoon characters. The first character they drew is Dreamette, the girl who gives the magic wand which it is actually has the power to give people a dream. She is also a dream person. Suddenly, Bob got an idea for a short. They begin to animate the other characters. Inside, the characters are now animated. In the animated world, Dreamette can be seen flying in the sky. Puffina can be seen at the store, inflating the balloons. Watermel and Snowette can be seen cleaning the mess at their house. Lightning can be seen, walking thru the streets. He was looking at a poster every place so everyone will like it. In reality, many people were outside, talking about the movie is going to be good. Bob hope that everyone will like it. Meanwhile at the studio, Cast Jimmy Kimmel as Bob Hopper Gilbert Gottfried as Arthur Hopper Rihanna as Doris Earhart Jennifer Lopez as Wendy Van Hall Mark Strong as Mark Van Hall Charles Fleischer as Dan Bellman Thomas Sanders as Butch Thompson Mark Fischbach as Manny Hamilton Jim Rash as Jake Ludafred Adam Sandler as Nick Mackton Patrick Warburton as Michael Jules James Corden as Mel Pierce Bill Hader as Joey Deirdre Charlie Day as Ben McFlare - The cartoon hater Eddie Murphy as Buster Kane Voice Cast Grey Griffin - Dreamette Jenny Slate - Puffina Frank Welker - Watermel Christina Ricci - Stormella Michael Cera - Lightning Ellie Kemper - Snowette Zoë Kravitz - Dark Nightmare Kate Micucci - Deathina Tom Kenny - Angel Paul Rudd - Devil Tara Strong - Star Cameos Billy West - Himself, Bugs Bunny Dee Bradley Baker - Daffy Duck, Himself Candi Milo - Herself Release TBA Theatrical release date TBA Transcript Toonality/Transcript Trailer Transcripts Toonality/Trailer Transcript Credits Toonality/Credits Soundtrack Toonality/Soundtrack TBA Promotions/Tie Ins * The posters of the Trivia * This movie is based on "Fat Albert", "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?", "The Three Caballeros", "Space Jam", "The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water", and "Re-animated". * The clip of Puffina and Dreamette tries to pull the rope to get out is from a TV Short called "All's Well That Ends Well". * This movie has tons of characters (a.k.a Looney Tunes) who was originally suppose to be the main focus but got scrapped due to the production of "Space Jam 2" So WB had made a decision to not add them. But they have a cameo appearance in the movie by the end of the film during the Toon Celebration. * This movie was supposed to completely animation but it change to half-live action. * This movie has many references Gallery TBA Home media TBA Production TBA Reception TBACategory:Friendly Girl's Ideas __FORCETOC__ Category:Movies Category:Live-action films Category:Animated Films